callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Festung Recogne
Festung Recogne is the 24th Call of Duty level. The player, as Pvt. Martin, must raid two bunkers and collect whatever documents the enemy has inside. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started The player will spawn next to a bunker. After a speech, Foley and his allies will begin moving. Follow them, and don't get worried if a mortar strikes. If the player is hit in the center, damage will be taken and go into shell-shock mode. Keep following the team until getting to a path in the snow. Image:hurtspawn.png|Spawn Image:hurtidiot.png Image:hurtgoing.png|Keep on going until the player gets to the path The First Bunker The player should follow the path until getting past three troops that attack on the right. Instead of following the path, get on the hill in front and take a left to the end of the hill, and go forward until seeing a bunker. There's an unaware MG42 gunner sitting in a hole, an easy target for sniping. Next, go down until a tent on the right side is visible. There's an MG42 gunner in that tent, snipe him and the troops around him. When they're out, go near the bunker's right side, Using the SMG wipe out anybody that gets in the way. A door on the left is in the rear. There are 2 ways in handling the troops inside; waiting for them to come out and mow them down with the SMG before they notice, or toss grenades in each of the rooms. Either way, they'll be dead, so go inside and take a right. The player will be in a room with a medium medikit and a grenade box next to it. Grab them, then go to the desk and grab the flashing intel. When retrieved, get out and take a left. Image:hurtcornerdudes.png|When the player sees these guys, get ready Image:hurthill1.png|Past the troops on the right corner is this hill Image:hurtgunner1.png|Snipe the gunner in the far distance Image:hurtgunner2.png|Same with this one Image:hurtright1.png|Move to the right of the bunker and have the SMG out Image:hurtintel1.png|The first piece of intel The Second Bunker Keep going left until seeing another bunker. Move forward just enough so that a gunner in the front can be seen, then snipe him. When he's out, go to the right and eliminate any other threats. As soon as everybody there is dead, turn right and begin firing at the 88mm FlaK gun crew on top of the hill. The player might need to get closer and/or throw a grenade, but they'll go down quickly. If the player needs grenades, they can be accessed near the gun, but otherwise go to the back of the building and turn left, towards the entrance to the bunker. As usual, the player can either use grenades to flush out any enemies, or use the SMG. When they're dead, take a right to enter a communication room. There's a Panzerfaust and grenade box near the beds, and the intel piece is on the table to the right when entering the room. Image:hurtgunner3.png|The last gunner Image:hurthill2.png|Remember to take out the guys on top of the hill before entering the bunker Image:hurtintel2.png|The last piece of intel Tank Destroying After grabbing the intel, go outside and Foley will tell the player that there are Panzer Pzkfz.6-H tanks approaching near the 88mm FlaK gun on the top of the hill The player can destroy the tanks in one of two ways: * Use the 88mm FlaK gun on them. * Grab Panzerfausts from the bunker. If using the FlaK gun, the player has a small amount of time to destroy the Panzer tanks before one of the tanks lock onto and killing the player with the cannon. In addition, the user needs to readjust the gun so that it's pointing towards the path. After destroying the tanks, the level is completed. Image:hurttanks.png|The tanks Image:hurtrockets.png|The rockets in the second bunker Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2vIxs4S8X0&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=27 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer